<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Feel Good by OvvCheck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571782">I Feel Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvvCheck/pseuds/OvvCheck'>OvvCheck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enemyti [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach House, M/M, Songfic, завершённое на 99 процентов Рождество рыдает на фоне, они такие милые такие хорошие такие булки я не могу с них кто им разрешил, случилось вдохновение, я вышла в центр погулять впервые за 4 месяца</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvvCheck/pseuds/OvvCheck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Альберт и Мартин поехали на месяц на побережье, сняли домик и валяют друг дружку на пляже.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enemyti [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Feel Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сильно похоже на песню Feeling Good от Avicii, потому что писалось под неё. Название не придумала, так что будет сонгфик или типа того.<br/>Гибли, если кто не помнит или не знает, это собака Шона. Большая и пушистая. У Али на нее аллергия. Шон это их друг. Он тоже большой и пушистый. На него аллергии нет.<br/>Это чистейший флафф, произведённый моим сознанием после, пожалуй, первого реально счастливого дня за весь локдаун-карантин.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они приехали совсем недавно. Альберт смутно помнил хозяйку без лица, помнил, как им выдали ключи и карту местности, пожелали приятного отдыха, но всё это было настолько смутно, что казалось не то сном, не то мечтой. И всё же теперь они жили здесь.</p><p>  Мартин – умница. Это была его идея, выбраться на побережье и не на неделю или две, и не в отель, где тебе всё дано и всё сделано, а вокруг куча народу. Уютный двухэтажный домик с соломенной крышей (хотя Альберт всё равно знает, что солома там только для красоты, а под ней что-то посерьёзней) и балконом встретил их со всем своим деревянным дружелюбием. Таких домиков несколько, но они друг от друга так далеко, что он даже не думает о соседях. Их нет.</p><p>  Ближайший населённый пункт находится не так далеко, всего в километре – маленький город, где есть и супермаркет, и рынок, и нечто вроде торгового центра с кинотеатром. Маленький – не значит бедный. К тому же туда приезжают пожить те, кто не хочет ощущать себя оторванным от цивилизации. Там есть и пара маленьких чистых и аккуратных отелей, и квартиры на съём, а под окнами ездят машины. Но им всё это не нужно.</p><p>  Два года прошло, но Альберт не может в это поверить. Мартин тоже. Но Альберт не может сильнее. Он научился вязать и готовить за эти два года, начал ходить к терапевту, пить таблетки. Набрал вес. Мартин утверждает, что несильно, и что его это совсем не портит. Сам он недавно получил права, и как раз тогда-то в его умную голову и закралась идея уехать. Не навсегда. Свою квартиру в самом центре на невероятной высоте они любят. Но на какое-то время (не на неделю, не на две, дольше) им обоим вдруг захотелось от неё отдохнуть. <br/>  Ключи оставили Шону, он обещал заходить пару раз в неделю, смотреть, как дела. Как они ни заверяли, что прибираться не нужно, Шон всё равно пообещал им и это. Гибли неожиданно расстроилась, уже в самый последний момент она вцепилась Мартину в штанину, и они выехали на час позже, потому что успокаивали её все вместе.</p><p>  Ехать было не то, чтобы далеко, но несколько дней они провели в пути, ночуя то в придорожных отельчиках, то просто в машине. Однажды Альберт задремал в пути, и проснулся уже когда они остановились. Он выглянул в окно. Вокруг было чистое поле и ни одного здания на горизонте. Первое, что он сделал – взволнованно покосился на панель, но ничего информативного там не увидел, потому что заведена машина не была. Мартин тоже пропал. Впрочем, на лобовом стекле скоро показались знакомые ботинки, и всё решилось само собой.</p><p>- Не пачкай стекло! – Крикнул он, высунувшись из окна.</p><p>- А, - Мартин тут же свесился с крыши, радостно улыбаясь. – Проснулся.</p><p>- Что за оказия, почему стоим? – Сварливо осведомился Альберт.</p><p>- А ты выйди из машины.</p><p>- Зачем это?</p><p>- Давай-давай, - всё ещё улыбаясь, Мартин потянул его на себя за футболку. – Полюбуйся!</p><p>- Мне что, через окно лезть?</p><p>- Да как хочешь.</p><p>  Поворчав, он всё-таки вышел. И обомлел. Вокруг было только поле, но оно было как-то… внизу. А сверху, сбоку, со всех сторон вокруг поля была Вселенная. Он никогда в жизни не видел столько звёзд. Даже когда был маленьким.</p><p>- Красиво, да? – Теперь Мартин лежал на крыше, будто в шезлонге, опираясь на локти. – Сейчас поедем. Просто… Не каждый день такое увидишь.</p><p>- Красиво, - только и согласился Альберт.</p><p>  Всё, что было связано с этой спонтанной поездкой, походило на сон. Он всё ещё не мог поверить, что они и правда решились на это, и что правда едут на своей (арендованной) машине в свой собственный маленький дом на берегу моря. А вокруг – звёзды. Как будто он оказался в самом сердце галактики. Будто под ногами ничего и нет. Красиво.</p><p>- Марти?</p><p>- Что?</p><p>- По-моему, мы спим.</p><p>- Правда?</p><p>- Да. Так не бывает.</p><p>- У меня – бывает, - Мартин подмигнул. – Залезай обратно, сейчас дальше поедем.  </p><p>- Нет уж, погоди.</p><p>  Они ещё немного вместе полежали на крыше. Возможно, это было не очень полезно для неё, да и машина была не их, но когда вокруг звёзды о таком не думаешь.</p><p>  Они приехали на побережье через два дня. Забрали ключи, распрощались с хозяйкой и рухнули на диван. Он был мягкий, почти новый, и всё в этом доме было такое же – уютное, обжитое, но всё равно новое и свежее. Было тепло, но не жарко, а в самом доме, как оказалось, был установлен кондиционер. Отчасти это подпортило впечатление, но Альберт уже знал, что, если начнётся жара, он будет счастлив, и ему будет совершенно не до отрыва от цивилизации.</p><p>  Весь первый день они обживались и распаковывались. Мартин взял с собой несколько бумажных книг, наотрез отказавшись брать электронную. Альберт взял картриджи, те самые, которые Мартин подарил ему на первое Рождество, и приставку. Ну, на всякий случай. Разумеется, они взяли ещё дофига всего, в том числе и всё то, что нужно для пляжа. Полотенца, плавки и солнцезащитный крем, который ничуть не помешал Мартиновским плечам с непривычки обгореть. Не то, чтобы сильно, но пару дней ему пришлось провести в тени, с книжкой и в шляпе с широченными полями. И Альберта ужасно веселил его купальный костюм, который состоял из шорт и футболки с сине-белую полоску, соединявшихся при помощи пуговиц, будто несколько веков назад. Футболку Мартин, впрочем, почти не носил. Разве что, когда они планировали больше времени проводить на улице. Так было проще, и снимать футболку было не нужно, она же буквально предназначена для купания. Альберт носил только шорты, выбранные не без помощи Мартина, главным образом потому, что сам он до сих пор боялся позволить себе купить что-то настолько яркое. Они были полосатые как леденец, красно-жёлтые, и напоминали рекламный плакат для газировки, превращённый в одежду.</p><p>  Они уже были однажды на курорте, только тогда они летали самолётом, жили в небольшом отеле и чуть южнее. И Альберт спёр с пляжа зонт, потому что не знал, что такой можно и купить. Мартин его не выдал. Так и улетели обратно домой с этим трофеем, и сейчас Мартин гордо вытаскивал его из багажника.</p><p>- Куда ставить будем?</p><p>- Между шезлонгами, ясное дело, - Альберт с видом эксперта отобрал у него зонт и воткнул в мягкий светлый песок.</p><p>- Глубже надо, упадёт.</p><p>- Не упадёт.</p><p>  Разумеется, он упал. Благо, задеть никого не успел, потому что они ещё даже не дошли до той стадии, когда ложатся загорать.</p><p>  Потом была общая распаковка, Альберт нагло и бессовестно поржал над чужим костюмом и молча ушёл облачаться в свой, надеясь, что обратно ему не прилетит. Не прилетело.</p><p>  Сколько прошло дней с тех пор, он не помнил. Сколько-то. Мартин держал при себе календарь-карту, специально сделанную на весь срок их пребывания. Альберт не следил вообще, потому что времени больше не существовало. Было просто приятно. Они непременно вернутся в город, в свою квартиру, к друзьям и делам, но это будет ещё очень-очень нескоро. Пока они тут, одни и свободные.</p><p>***</p><p>- Закат скоро.</p><p>- А? – Мартин оторвался от книжки и посмотрел на него не вполне осмысленным взглядом.</p><p>- Солнце садится. Вот прям скоро.</p><p>- Здорово..?</p><p>- Пойдёшь смотреть? – Альберт приготовился терпеливо разъяснять что он придумал, но не пришлось.</p><p>- Пойду, - он кивнул и захлопнул книгу.</p><p>- Давай только, может, переоденемся. Я хочу полежать немного, ну, и… Сам понимаешь. Песок.</p><p>- Ладно. Подожди меня только.</p><p>- Да я и сам ещё не готов…</p><p> Альберт улёгся прямо на песок, без полотенца. Потом его надо будет вытряхивать отовсюду, но это вообще не важно. Песок здесь был приятный, светлый и мелкий, как сахарная пудра. Разве что пах не так. Пахло морем, и солнце садилось потихоньку. Где-то в паре метров от самых его пяток волны лизали песок. Позади был дом с прикрученным к балкону спасательным кругом, с верандой, с большими окнами и просторными комнатами. А сбоку – Мартин в шортах.</p><p>  И вот они лежат, песок ещё не остыл, но постепенно становится всё прохладнее, солнце уже почти полностью погрузилось в воду, а на небе ни облачка, только разве что у самого-самого горизонта, как шторки для солнца. Мартин лежит, руки под головой, ноги на ширине плеч, бородка нацелена прямо в небо. Глаза у него закрыты, и иногда, когда дует ветер, он смешно морщится. Альберту нравится, когда тёплый ветер дует в лицо, а Мартину – нет. Почему-то. Он довольно и размеренно дышит. Грудь вздымается и опадает. Красивый.</p><p>- Хорошо, - замечает Альберт.</p><p>- Хорошо, - соглашается Мартин.</p><p>  Они молчат ещё немного, а потом начинается.</p><p>- Ну что там, зашло? – Альберт не хочет поднимать голову. – Мне не видно.</p><p>- Мне тоже, глаза слепит, - он уже по голосу понимает, что Мартин улыбается, но ещё не понимает, к чему это.</p><p>- Чем? – Он даже приподнимается и указывает на горизонт. – Солнца же уже нет.</p><p>- Ну не знаю, не знаю, - лукаво улыбается Мартин. – Я вот вижу перед собой ещё одно солнышко.</p><p>- Боже милосердный, - Альберт закрывает лицо руками. – Перестань.</p><p>- Не перестану, - Мартин уже полулежит-полусидит, дразнится. – Не перестану, потому что ты солнышко.</p><p>- Я тебе щас как засвечу, - грозится он. Шутя, разумеется. Посмей он поднять руку на Мартина, самому бы пришлось где-нибудь топиться. – Поосторожней там.</p><p>- Ну, ну, - Мартин теперь сидит, расслабленный и довольный. Играючи пересыпает песок из руки в руку. – Давай, попробуй, раз такой смелый.</p><p>- А попробую, - он тоже садится.</p><p>- Я тебя на лопатки уложу, зря поднимался.</p><p>- Попробуй.</p><p>  Мартин неожиданно с места бросается на него, и они борются, переворачивая и опрокидывая друг друга, фыркая и заливаясь смехом. Наконец Альберт сдаётся, Мартин прижимает его к земле и посыпает песком.</p><p>- Это ещё что?</p><p>- Это вместо воды, - поясняет Мартин. – Были б мы ближе к морю, я бы тебя полил.</p><p>- В знак поражения?</p><p>- Да! – и довольный Мартин бухается рядом с ним на песок.</p><p>  Альберт хмыкает и отворачивается. Он не обиделся всерьёз, разумеется, но пока они одни и он может побыть собой вообще не думая, что же скажут люди, надо пользоваться моментом. Что поделать. Мартин давным-давно ему показал, что можно притворяться обиженным не всерьёз, а ради шутки, ради игры, а ему понравилось. Надоело быть стойким. Теперь хоть попритворяться можно.</p><p>- Эй, - тёплая рука осторожно почёсывает ему затылок, смахивает песчинки. – Возвращайся ко мне.</p><p>- Не вернусь, - трагично произносит он. – Мне нужно побыть одному и зализать раны. А потом я вернусь и сокрушу тебя.</p><p>- Возвращайся, - настаивает Мартин, тыкает его в плечо. – Если что, я честный победитель, ты можешь пожить под моей защитой. Немножко.</p><p>  Они оба фыркают и тут же неприлично ржут от того, как это всё пафосно и глупо. Альберт разворачивается.</p><p>- Ну ладно, хватит уже.</p><p>- Не обижайся.</p><p>- Я не обижаюсь, я играю, - он ухмыляется и поправляет Мартину волосы. Они и сами по себе не шелковистые, хотя и приятные, а после моря, как их ни мой, всё равно становятся как проволока. Только потом, через какое-то время, они снова мягчают.</p><p>  Мартин висит над ним недолго, а потом Альберт улучает момент, обхватывает его руками за шею и тянет на себя, так что тому ничего не остаётся, кроме как лечь ему на плечо щекой.</p><p>- Ну, доволен теперь?</p><p>- Ага.</p><p>  Они лежат. Мартин закрывает глаза и ресницы щекочут плечо. Альберт держит его в руках, прислонившись ко лбу щекой, тоже прикрывает глаза и вдыхает. Уже не жарко, в самый раз для того, чтобы лежать в обнимку на пляже и смотреть в небо. Солнце окончательно тонет. Альберт шевелит ногами, и Мартин немедленно просыпается и приподнимается на локте.</p><p>- Належался?</p><p>- Нет, - он улыбается. Смотрит лукаво, с прищуром. Красивый.  – А ты?</p><p>- Я останусь тут до утра, - шутит Альберт.</p><p>- Что, правда?</p><p>- Не знаю.</p><p>  Он приподнимается, но Мартин наклоняется обратно, и можно опять опуститься на песок. Альберт так редко открыто нежничает, но сейчас можно. Обнимает его, целует, заправляет волосы за ухо и, кажется, машинально, не задумываясь, почёсывает как кота. Дома он никогда этого всего не делает, таким занимается Мартин, а он в основном просто обнимается. И так тоже хорошо.</p><p>  Дом, который принадлежит им (ну по крайней мере на ближайший месяц), кусочек пляжа, на котором нет никого, кроме них. Море теперь тоже их.</p><p>  Альберт делится этими мыслями, и Мартин неслышно смеётся.</p><p>- Можно сказать, что злодейская мечта сбылась.</p><p>- В каком это плане?</p><p>- Море наше. Пляж наш. Какой суперзлодей не хочет захватить мир? Ну или хотя бы его кусочек? – Мартин подмигивает.</p><p>- Верно… Солнце тоже наше?</p><p>- Наше, - он авторитетно кивает.</p><p>- Ладно.</p><p>  Мартин смеётся уже вполне громко.</p><p>- Если я сказал, значит так и есть, что ли?</p><p>- Я тебе в этом доверяю, - пожимает плечами Альберт. – Ты умный. Тебе виднее.</p><p>- Ах, - Мартин снова падает рядом на песок. – Я польщён.</p><p>  Песок остывает, ветер становится прохладнее, но они всё ещё лежат, не уходят. Греются друг об друга и рассматривают песок.</p><p>- Смотри-ка, - Альберт поднимает крупную песчинку ярко-бордового цвета. – Это ещё что?</p><p>- Может, стекло? – Мартин кладёт подбородок ему на рёбра. Больновато, но можно и потерпеть. – Я слышал, что иногда бутылочное стекло в море превращается в такую гальку.</p><p>- Не знаю, на гальку не похоже… Ай, пожалуйста, слезь с меня.</p><p>  Мартин слезает.</p><p>- Думаешь оставить?</p><p>- Нет, - он искренне удивляется. – Зачем? Пусть тут лежит. Со своими сёстрами.</p><p>  Альберт роняет песчинку обратно и присыпает сверху горстью обычного песка.</p><p>- Покойся с миром! – Драматично произносит он.</p><p>  Мартин смеётся опять, Альберт ложится и смотрит в небо. Ветер становится всё холоднее. Мартин всё ещё нависает над ним.</p><p>- Ты сегодня что-то от всего смеёшься.</p><p>- А ты сегодня что-то больно ласковый, - беззлобно поддевает Мартин, и Альберт краснеет.</p><p>- Я виноват, что ли, что ты такой?..</p><p>- Какой? – Старая знакомая усмешка, хитрая-хитрая. Теперь уже даже не дразнит. Провоцирует. Альберт решает отмолчаться, но не выходит. – Ну, говори.</p><p>- Не знаю.</p><p>- Говори! – Мартин набирает полную горсть песка и заносит над его животом.</p><p>- Или что, будешь меня пытать? Песком? – Ехидничает Альберт и тут же вздыхает. – Не знаю я. Умный. Красивый. Самый лучший. Вот ты какой у меня.</p><p>  Следующие несколько секунд проходят в тишине, потому что оба переваривают, Мартин – услышанное, а Альберт – сказанное. Он поверить не может, что смог так просто это произнести, без стеснения, и не злясь на себя за мягкость. Мартин, наверное, просто не привык такое слышать.</p><p>- Ну чего ты так удивляешься? – Хмыкает Альберт.</p><p>- Даже не знаю. Я… Я тронут, - Мартин ложится поближе и смотрит на него блестящими глазами. – До глубины души, честно.</p><p>- Нечасто я тебя так балую, - теперь уже смущённо ворчит Альберт. – Да?</p><p>- А мне хватает.</p><p>- Нет, надо исправляться.</p><p>  И они опять лежат молча на холодном песке, пока Мартин не поднимается и берёт его лицо в ладони.</p><p>- Ну что, мой хороший, может пойдём домой?</p><p>- Домой, - кивает Альберт.</p><p>  Они поднимаются, Альберт с трудом, потому что уже привык к песку, а Мартин резвее. И идут домой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>